


the lean and hungry type

by blackkat



Series: From the Sannin to Shisui - Older Generation Drabbles [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Of course I picked staging a coup,” Mei says, and comes out lighter than it should, closer to a joke when she really means every word. “Do you know how lucky I was to marry that man?”





	the lean and hungry type

 “So your reaction to _kill the rival assassin you married if you want to keep your job_ isn't the smart thing where you’d actually kill your husband, but _how about I stage a coup_? What the hell, Terumī?”

“I don’t see you walking out that door to tell Yagura what I'm doing,” Mei says sweetly, and Zabuza makes a face at her, but slides a long knife into the sheath down his back. Appeased, because Zabuza might complain but he’s still loyal, Mei settles back, glancing across the room at where Kisame is sitting on an overturned bucket, showing Zabuza’s waifish ward something about one of his knives. He’s huge and hulking in the shadows, but his voice is soft, and when he reaches out to show Haku a different grip, she can see how gentle his touch is. Something in her chest turns over, and her fingers pause on the gun she’s assembling.

“Of course I picked staging a coup,” she says, and comes out lighter than it should, closer to a joke when she really means every word. “Do you know how lucky I was to marry that man?”

Zabuza makes a low, disgusted sound, but he drops a box of clips in front of her. “The fact that _anyone_ wanted to marry you is a laugh,” he says, and Mei pulls a knife from the top of her thigh-highs and drives it into the table, right between Zabuza’s fingers.

“What was that?” she asks menacingly.

Zabuza eyes the knife, eyes her, and with a laugh Ameyuri drapes herself over his shoulders, though she has to hook a foot on the bottom rung of the chair and lift herself up to reach.

“Everything’s set,” she offers. “Ao in security is ready to open the building for us, and that tricky asshole from Kisame's side is going to come in from the roof and take out the defense systems up there. At least, he _said_ he was going to.”

There's a chuckle, and a big hand curls around Mei's shoulder. “Obito's good for it,” Kisame promises, and grins down at Mei as she leans into the bulk of his body. She can't resist the urge to tangle their fingers together, even as Kisame's thumb strokes across her collarbone, and the click of their wedding rings touching makes her smile.

“Ameyuri, Mangetsu, and I don’t have clearance all the way to the top floors,” Zabuza says, and pulls the knife out of the wood, flipping it over to offer it handle-first back to Mei. “We can subdue the bottom levels, but you're going to be fighting through five floors by yourselves.”

Mei takes the knife with a hum, then leans back, props a foot on the edge of the table, and makes a show of tugging up her skirt far enough to sheath the blade. The hitch of Kisame's breath makes her smirk, and she lets the cloth fall without bothering to pull it back down. “I think we’ll manage,” she says, makes it throaty, teasing as she skims her fingertips down Kisame's hip and over his thigh. “A few minutes alone and I’ll make them _melt_.”

Kisame laughs, leaning over her, and that grin is full of teeth and intent and _want_ that’s entirely for her. It makes Mei think of the wreckage of their house, of what happened there when they finally collided, and there's heat curling through her chest as Kisame dips down to kiss her, upside down and entirely a tease.

“They're not the only ones,” he says, and Mei can't help but pull him down to kiss him again.


End file.
